


Sharon's Helo

by blueswan



Category: Battlestar Galactica
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueswan/pseuds/blueswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharon and Helo, how they work.<br/>Drabble format. Originally posted January 2007.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharon's Helo

There’s never any time. No time to beg forgiveness, to rage or grieve. He’d like to pause, rest his hands on his knees and just breathe. There’s no place for that here.

Every person on board wants to know why. Why Boomer, Sharon or whatever they call her among themselves. Cylon bitch, some say, mostly muttered too clear to miss, too low to object.

She gives him shelter. She loves him and every time she tells him, he can see the amazement in her eyes. For her, he is steadfast in his humanity. Sharon is his question and his answer.


End file.
